Simple Days
by Gabrielle Luthien
Summary: AU: It's senior year, and Loki is going through a "ruff" patch. Tony is someone who gets on his nerves to no end, regardless of how attractive he is, but he happens to be one of Thor's friends, so Loki is stuck with him. But maybe, just maybe Loki has been wrong about Tony Stark. Maybe Tony is the one who can help Loki, and maybe he's just what Loki needs.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was not looking forward to school today, he was actually hoping it would blow up before he got there.

He wasn't happy with himself of late, in truth he felt like complete shit. Mostly on the inside rather than the out. He just felt like he was failing everything and everyone, but he was beginning to simply stop caring. He was tired of over achieving, trying to get Odin to notice him. Loki was by no means stupid, he was very smart. He was just tired of all the bullshit. Moving helped him with that, the school they moved to was a class A compared to their class C, so everything proved to be harder; fucking sitting somewhere proved difficult.

The same could not be said for Thor, he made friends right away. By friends Loki meant the jocks. Loki started avoiding Thor, not wanting to deal with his friends. He even started sitting away from Thor at lunch, well, he would have stopped if he had lunch with Thor. Loki's only safety net was taken from him, he always sat by Thor.

He missed Natasha, his best friend from his old school so much he texted her throughout the day, which included her telling him to go and talk to people, and swearing at him.

Back to the subject of his brother's friends, Tony Stark pisses him off to no end. He's never said one word to the guy, but Loki couldn't stand him. He always has that stupid smile on his face, and looks to happy the whole damn time it always makes Loki nauseous. Not only that, but the fucking playboy has slept with god knows how many women.

Fuck Stark and fuck his sexy fucking body.

Okay, so Loki had a crush on him; so what?

The great Tony Stark wouldn't be the first guy Loki crushed on. But he cursed himself that he just had to pick Tony fucking Stark.

So that was technically the main issue, Tony Stark. That man was everywhere, Loki couldn't find a way to avoid him. Loki was paying more attention, and it seemed that Tony's classes were _always _next to Loki's. However, Loki was still feeling down in general; but wanting something he couldn't have? That was icing on his cake, regardless of the man he liked was a complete ass, he was hot.

"Brother, you're spilling your milk."

Loki jerked back into reality, "God dammit." He quickly went to work cleaning his mess up.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, he had been noticing Loki's demeanor lately and it was worrying him.

Loki sighed, throwing away the napkins he used to clean it up; "It's nothing, isn't there a football game this week?" Loki asked, changing the subject.

Thor laughed, "Of course, it's homecoming weekend. It's the last homecoming game I'll ever play."

Loki smiled, "Oh, well I'll be there for you as always. Can't believe we're already gradu-"

"Brother, it's _homecoming_." Thor said again.

Loki gave him a blank stare, "So?"

Thor frowned, "You're going to the dance right?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm going to your game, isn't that enough?"

"Come one brother! It's homecoming of our senior year!"

"You make it sound like I have to." Loki retorted.

"You went every other year!"

"Natasha forced me, because she didn't want to go alone and she was too scared to ask Clint to go with her."

Thor sighed, grabbed an apple, "Just think about it? It'll be fun."

Loki sighed but nodded, "Fine, but can we go? We're going to be late."

Thor nodded, "Yeah, let me get my keys."

The day went bay in slow motion, the school was brimming with a spirit to which Loki was not. The colors gold and blue were everywhere and Loki was in green and black. To which he got the comment, "Hey Slytherin," from Stark. Loki would have glared at him if he hadn't been so shocked that Tony actually read. Loki blew through his other classes, and then ditched the spirit rally to hang out with Bruce in the science lab. Bruce was the one friend that Loki made, he was a science and math whiz, two things Loki wasn't. So Bruce had offered to study with Loki to help him, turned out Bruce hated crowds and Loki disliked noise. Bruce was planning on being a doctor, Loki envied him, and Bruce actually had plans while Loki was just stuck in the mud.

"Have big plans this weekend?" Bruce asked, as he was taking notes on some specimen under his microscope.

Loki sighed examining the plants, "I'm going to the game to watch Thor, and then Thor wants me to go to the dance."

Bruce nodded, smirking, "Sounds like something he would say, and do you have any dates in line?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "No, I think I'm going to come up with some excuse to not go. Do you know anyone who's sick? I could get them to cough on me."

Bruce looked up shocked, "Loki, you're a germaphobe."

Loki nodded, "I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Bruce was about to say something when someone came in the room, which was odd, since the whole student body was in the auditorium.

Low and behold, it was Tony Stark.

He looked confused for a moment until he spotted Loki, "Slytherin! In knew you were in here, Thor's looking for you. I volunteered to come get you."

Loki gave him a blank look, "What for? And it's Loki."

Tony laughed, "Yea sorry, but he wants you get your butt to the rally."

Loki sighed, but a thought crossed his mind, "Wait, aren't you in the football team?" Tony should be there, since the team was involved in the rally.

Tony looked shocked, "No, I've never been on the team."

Loki wanted to punch himself, he could have sworn Tony was on the team. Why else was Thor hanging out with him? "How do you know Thor?"

"He helps Thor in metals, and in science and math." Bruce said still not taking his eyes off his specimen.

Loki was shocked, "How did you know that!?"

"I've known Tony for some time." Bruce stated simply.

Loki was about to walk out, what was going on. He had never really bothered to ask Thor about Tony, or to ask Bruce anything. So maybe this wasn't a big deal, he was still pissed for some reason.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not going to the rally." Loki said looking back at Tony.

Tony shrugged, "Fine by me. Mind if I chill here with you guys? Thor will kill me if I come back without his little brother."

Loki glared at him, "By two months."

Tony laughed, "Okay okay, what are you looking at Banner?" Tony asked walking over to Bruce who was explaining it to him.

Loki took a seat on the counter and took his sketch pad out and started sketching out one of the plants that caught his eye. He wanted to try and forget Tony was there, and how fast his heart was racing.

"You draw?"

Loki jumped as Tony popped up next to him, blushing at the fact Tony managed to scare him. Loki wanted to make a smart remark, but just ended up nodding and went back to sketching.

"You're good, I've never been able to do that. My art teachers never liked me. Are you going into art for college?"

Loki was confused as to why Tony was talking to him, and actually asking normal questions. "No, but I'll probably take some classes in drawing."

Tony nodded, "What are you going into?"

Loki didn't want to answer that question, but Tony was being genuinely nice so it seemed rude not to, "I… I don't know, I was going to major in Literature and writing…"

"Was? Did you change your mind?"

Loki shook his head, "It's not something I want to talk about."

Tony nodded and scratched the back of his head. "No problem, are you going to the game tonight?"

Loki nodded as he went back to sketching. "I go to every one."

"What about the dance?"

Loki gave him a sideways glance, "I'd rather not, but Thor wants me to."

Tony smiled, "Well, why don't you come with me. I don't have a date but the big guy wants me to come too."

Loki almost died, Tony Stark didn't have a date? Was this some alternative universe? Because Tony Stark always had a women on his hip.

"Really?" Loki asked, meaning; why are you single?

"Yeah, I didn't plan on going. Seems like you didn't either."

Loki rolled his eyes, he was still an idiot. "No, I did not."

Tony nodded, "Well, I can't force you. But if you do change your mind you can come with me."

Loki just stared at him, but this time he wasn't seeing the ass of a man Tony made himself appear. Or maybe Loki had been too judgmental, he knew he did that sometimes. Well, Natasha had called him out on it one day; but he knew she was right. He was considering going with Tony, it's not every day your crush actually happens to ask you to the homecoming dance.

"Sure, I'll… I'll think about it."

Tony nodded looking at the door, "I think the band is marching the halls. Let's go see!" He grabbed Loki's wrist and drug him to the door to see. Bruce decided to follow too.

Tony was right, the band was marching the halls, playing their school song. Everyone was singing it, but their little group for they didn't know the words. But Loki smiled as Tony seemed rather overexcited about the matter, Bruce was looking satisfied and Loki was planning a way to tell Thor that he decided to go to the dance tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

After Tony gave Loki his number, and the bell rang Loki ran off to find Thor, who was probably in the locker room preparing for the game in a few hours. Loki hated the locker room, but had to let Thor know. And as suspected Thor was in there talking to Clint and Hogun.

"Hey brother! What brings you here!" Thor yelled once he saw Loki peak his head around the corner.

Loki sighed, he would never understand why Thor felt the need to shout but he made his way over, "I came to tell you that I'll be going to the dance tonight." Loki said, very quietly.

A giant smiled made its way to Thor's face, "Fantastic! I'm so glad you changed your mind."

Loki nodded looking at Clint, wondering if he had any idea how much Natasha talked about him. Her and Clint had met at a party, a lot of kids from other schools were there. From Loki's knowledge they texted constantly and hung out around town. From an outsiders view, they were best friends, but Loki knew better. So he came up with a plan.

"Clint, are you bringing Nat?"

Clint got nervous, "Umm, well… I haven't asked her."

Loki smiled, "She told me she wished you'd ask her. I think you should, at the game tonight."

Clint blushed and nodded, "If you say so, I trust you more than anything when it comes to her."

Loki liked Clint a lot, he was small for being on the football team, but he had a wonderful personality; but he was a terrible drunk.

"Look, Clinty is blushing."

Loki turned his head to the other voice that was coming from the showers. It was Frandal, and Fandral was naked. Loki averted his gaze the other direction, feeling his face get hot. Loki hated Fandral more than he ever disliked Tony. He was cocky and ignorant, and had a history of trying to get Loki in bed with him. The bastard must have heard his voice, why else was he walking around nude?

"Fandral, put a towel on please." Thor said very seriously, noticing Loki getting uncomfortable.

He just laughed, looking at Loki who glared at him and went to grab his towel.

"He's such an ass." Hogun said, who was Fandrals friend. Loki nodded, his face still red. Hogun looked at him curiously before Thor stole his attention, "Will you go and see when coach wants us on the field? I want to go and grab a bite to eat with Loki before."

Hogun nodded and took off.

"You okay Loki?"

Loki nodded, "Thanks…"

Thor nodded grabbing his brothers' shoulder. Not everyone knew Loki was gay, his parents did, Frigga did not care and treated him just the same, and Odin was more distant; clearly not sure how to handle the situation. Natasha and Clint knew and so did Bruce, Thor as well. Clearly Fandral had suspicions, or he was just a pervert.

"Not until four." Hogun said once he came back.

Thor thanked him, "Let's go get a bite to eat, I'm starving."

Loki sighed, "Didn't you eat lunch?"

"Of course, but that wasn't enough and I need the energy for tonight. Did you eat?"

Loki shook his head, "I don't eat lunch here, and I wait until we get out."

Thor nodded, "Alright then let's go!" Thor hurried out of the room, Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys that his brother had left on the bench and followed him out.

Thor told Loki to pick, to which Loki picked a simple little coffee shop in which he'd sometimes skip class to come and relax when he was stressed. He was doing that a lot lately.

Thor ordered two sandwiches and a pop while Loki ordered soup and water.

"So, what made you change your mwind?" Thor said with a mouthful of food, to which Loki gave him a look; "I'm taking your advice, it might indeed be fun."

It was Thor's turn to give him a look, "Do not lie to me brother, you never listen to what I say."

"I do when your mouth is not full, which is a rare occurrence."

Thor laughed, "Whatever you say brother. Say, why were you not at the rally? I notice Tony did not come back either, did he find you?"

Loki nodded, "He did, but you know I don't like all of the screaming. He decided to stay behind with Bruce and myself. Turns out he and Bruce are good friends."

Thor nodded, still smiling.

"What is it?" Loki asked curiously.

"Nothing brother, say did you get your report card yet? I keep forgetting to grab mine."

Loki frowned, "I have not." Which was a lie, he got the damn thing; not doubt about it. It was in his pocket right now, folded up. Like hell he was going to let his mother see his current G.P.A. In reality it wasn't bad, not at all; but Loki wanted to be perfect, he just wasn't letting himself be so anymore.

"Well, if you're going to the dance," Thor said before swallowing some food, "Why don't you follow me to-"

Loki put a hand up, "I have my own ride thanks, and I'd rather not be stuck the night with your lovely friends."

Thor frowned, "Clint will be there, and Steve."

Loki liked those two but the rest? Hell no, chances were if Hogun was there, Fandral was there. "Then I'll see them at the dance."

Thor sighed, "Fine, you're very picky you know that?"

Loki just nodded.

Thor sat watching his brother for a little, Loki wasn't really acting more off than usual. Loki was always secretive, he rarely talked to anyone. Thor had relied on Natasha to fill him in on Loki's life, since they started high school Loki became more distant, not so much the years before this one. Which was somewhat odd because Thor was never without Loki when they were small.

"Brother, has something been on your mind?"

Loki looked rather surprised, "…No? Why does it seem like it?"

Thor mentally sighed, _either he is a brilliant actor, or he means it. _And Loki was indeed a brilliant actor, he had been in all the plays back at their old school, that and he could weasel his way out of anything when he was younger.

"Just thought I'd ask, where did you find out about this place. I like it."

Loki finished his soup, "Bruce told me about it."

Thor rubbed his chin, "I see, well are you ready to go? I need to get some practices in beforehand."

Loki nodded, "Sure, let's go."

The two paid their bill and headed to the car and back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Kind of a short one I know, the next one will be longer I promise!

* * *

So Tony may have had a mini heart attack when he gave Loki his number, Tony never expected the bastard to take it. But thanks to Thor's advice on how to approach Loki, which as it turns out, Tony had been doing all wrong by making an ass of himself; Loki actually talked to him.

Tony was in the machines room, putting together some sketch of any idea that popped in his mind, he had the game tonight, which he would sit with Loki, then a dance, which he would hopefully be attending with Loki.

It wasn't an actual date, it was just two friends going to together because no one would leave them alone if they didn't. But Tony was going with Loki fucking Odinson, and that was just fine.

Tony had liked Loki from the beginning, he liked the look that Loki gave everyone. It was always blank, without emotion; but you can always see in his eyes that his mind is running miles a minuet.

That and Loki was smart, he wasn't top class, but he was just smart. Tony excelled in machines and science and didn't give a damn about anything else. Loki seemed to always be trying to succeed at everything.

But damn Loki was good looking, and this wasn't a; _hey let's fuck and be on our way_ this was an; _I'd like to get to know you_ type of thing.

Tony wouldn't lie, he's had sex before, many times before. He was known for it, he even got high fives from it. He never bothered with personality just looks, looks and alcohol. Tony was surprised his liver hadn't failed yet.

But Tony was trying to change, it was senior year and he wanted to be known for more than the god of sex. He wanted to show people his actual skills, he was a genius in science and machines; he decided it was high time he let everyone know.

So he had been working the machines room after school each and every day. His teacher even made him a key so he could lock it up, he was very proud of Tony; more than his shit for father ever was. But Tony didn't want to think about his father, god knows where that asshole was at the moment.

Tony who felt himself about ready to throw something at the mere thought of that bastard was glad he heard someone knock at the door, which he kept locked as to not be disturbed.

He was ever better when the person knocking was Loki.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

Loki shrugged, "Nothing really, I figured I'd find you in here." Tony watched as Loki made his way inside the room, checking everything out. There was that look in his eyes.

"Lucky guess, I was just trying to come up with a new project."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What type of project?"

Tony smiled, "I'm trying to make an AI."

Loki blinked, which Tony deemed fucking adorable; "It's a kind of like a personal computer, but it talks back to you."

Loki looked amused, "Sounds interesting. I hear you're number one in this department."

Tony nodded, "I'm surprised you know, unfortunately that reputation isn't the one that follows me."

Loki's face turned a little sad, "I know."

Tony sighed, he needed to change the subject, and "So, what brings you here?" He asked as he picked his pencil back up.

"I've decided to go with you to the dance." Loki said rather quickly.

Tony instantly got very excited, "Really? Thank god, I thought I was going to have to go alone."

Loki smiled, which was heavens gates opening to Tony, "Well, looks like you have a date. Congratulations."

Tony laughed, "I'm honored really."

Loki actually laughed as well, which was heavens music.

"You should be." Loki said as he maneuvered over to Tony's table, "Are these your sketches?" He asked picking one up.

"Yeah, they're just rough drafts of random ideas." Tony said seeing which was Loki was looking at it.

"You can draw well, have you taken art classes before?"

Tony shook his head, "Nope, well; I did freshmen year, but I skipped out and passed by with just a minimum grade."

Loki smirked, "Well, if you would have tried you would have passed with a top grade."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, that's what Banner always said."

Loki smiled, knowing that was something Bruce would say, "Well, I need to go and pick up my friend for the game. So I'll see you later?"

Tony nodded, "Sure! You always sit in front of the players' right?"

Loki nodded, "I'll, umm, save you a seat." Loki quickly made his way out the door.

Tony had wanted to make plans for the dance with Loki, but that guy distracted him with to no end. But now he's going to get to sit by him at the game, then the dance. According to Tony's opinion, this was going to a very good night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had picked up Natasha, who was very excited to hear about Loki's love interest to which she said: _Quit being a judgmental ass, and fucking go out with him_. Loki only laughed and said he would think on it, and that technically tonight wasn't a "date." To which she then replied, _yeah right_.

They were now currently sitting in their usual spot; some of Loki's old classmates had come. Just as Thor said Steve was there, and some other people Loki recognized. Thor was still popular with the other students because he was such a good player, he had some dedicated fans.

His mother and father had shown up, they sat behind their son. Odin wore his usual blank face, and Frigga fussed over Loki. Loki truly loved his mother, she was very excited to be at Thor's last game, and it obvious.

"I just can't believe you are going to be moving out in a few months, what am I supposed to do!?" Loki smiled and took his mothers' hand, "We'll visit mother really."

She smiled, "I know you will."

Natasha had just come back with some popcorn and took a seat between Loki and Steve. "It's fucking freezing out here!" She notice Frigga and gave an apologetic look, embarrassed of her language. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Frigga laughed, "No harm done dear, it's that attitude of yours that I love. Because it is indeed _fucking_ freezing."

Natasha burst into laughter.

Loki smiled, "There's a blanket in my car, want me to get it my queen?"

She gave a smile, "If it isn't trouble for your _highness_."

Loki shook his head, "None at all." He got up and headed back towards his car, which was rather far away now that he thought about it. Sighing he hurried; he didn't want to miss anything.

He was to his car, had gotten the blanket and some gloves and was almost free to sprint back when he heard someone shout his name. For a split moment he was thinking; _Tony. _But then snapped into reality and felt nauseous, because it was fucking Fandral.

"Hey there, where you headed off to in such a hurry?"

Loki glared at him, "To the game, where else do you think I'd be going?"

Fandral didn't look too pleased about Loki's tone, not that Loki gave a shit was this idiot thought.

"With those blankets and all I'd think you were headed to someone's car." Fandral said with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

_This bastard is using sexual innuendo. _Loki shuddered at the thought. "No, I was not. I don't see why I would be when if I wanted to _get warm_ my car is right here. Now if you'll excuse me, Thor is playing soon and I'd rather not miss it." Loki was about to take off when Fandral put a hand on the car in front of him, blocking his path.

"My car is rather warm, in case you get cold tonight."

Loki wanted to vomit, "I do _not_ appreciate the offer, now _move._"

Fandral grabbed Loki's face, "You need someone to straighten that attitude of yours _Laufeyson_."

What. The. Hell.

Back in freshmen year, Loki had happened to cross some papers in his fathers' office; his adoption papers. Loki had had a panic attack and ended up in the hospital, he lost trust in his family, in Thor, and his own mother. He refused to speak to anyone of them for months, it wasn't the fact that he felt they didn't love him; for he knew Frigga and Thor did. Odin was another story; but it was that he felt unwanted, due to Odin always being distant, and Frigga smothering him. He felt like a reject, that's when he spiraled into depression for a year. Some word had gotten out in their old school, and some of the other rich families called him out on it. Because no one ever had a reason to pick on the quiet Loki, until then. Loki blamed himself for it getting out; he had gotten into a fight with Thor in the hall about it, which was when kids starting harassing him for it.

Loki didn't understand how it was funny, and it just pissed him off more than anything. Thor got into trouble for beating up the kids who picked on him, and the rest of that year had been complete shit. Finally, Loki had decided to forget it, he had to accept the facts, and move on. It still bothered him for some damn reason, so everyone in the house made a deal to not speak of it. Laufeyson was the name of his true father, whom Loki had no desire to meet. Moving to a new school, Loki was glad that the secret stayed back at the old one. No one here knew them, not that much anyway, so he was safe.

_So how the fuck does he know about it? _

Loki couldn't form words, but he just stared at Fandral, who was smirking like an ignorant child.

"What? Cat got your tongue _Laufeyson?_"

It did, it did indeed have his tongue. Loki didn't have comeback, because his enemy knew his secret. And the past came back and slapped him in the face.

"I know about your little family secret, not such a perfect family are you?"

Loki had to get out of there, he needed to go back to the game; but he couldn't move.

"Anyone in there?"

Loki wanted to rip his throat out, he wanted to punch him and even better; he wanted to see Thor beat his ass into the ground.

"Hey Fandral! Come on we're about to go on the field!"

Loki's eyes snapped on Hogun who was waving a distance away.

"Yeah yeah, coming!" Fandral looked back at Loki and lifted his chin his with hands, "I'd love to continue this now, but I've been summoned." Without a second look Fandral turned away and left.

It took Loki a moment before he took a breath; this was not good by any means. Fandral knew the secret. Damn him, this was supposed to be a fun night; thanks to him it was going to be nothing but stressful. It really wasn't the end of the world it Fandral told everyone, but Loki was praying he wouldn't. When people knew, people asked questions, questions that Loki just didn't want to answer. It was just so troublesome, and yet Loki was very pissed off.

_Who does that bastard think he is!? _

"Loki! Hey!"

Loki turned to see Tony running at him, "What're you doing the game is starting!?"

Loki blinked, calming down at the sight of Tony, "I… I'd say you're late."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, I broke the speed limit to get here, now come on! I don't wanna miss a second!"

Loki thoughts were still elsewhere, and Tony noticed it right away, "Hey, did something happen?"

Okay, so Loki looked on the verge of tears, and Tony was extremely worried.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it now." Loki said looking down.

"Well, alright. But promise we'll talk later?"

Loki looked back up, shocked that Tony seemed as if he really wanted to help him, "Sure."

Tony smiled, "Good, now let's go. Thor will beat us both if he miss him score the first touchdown." He grabbed Loki's hand and sprinted towards the stadium, with Loki's heart racing the whole way; he couldn't decide if it was from anxiety or the way Tony's hand felt in his. Probably both.

Natasha bitched Loki out for taking so long, but was extremely nice to Tony. Loki took the time to introduce Tony to his parents; Frigga instantly started fussing over Tony. And Tony was correct; Thor managed to make the first touchdown. To which everyone in their section cheered. Natasha noticed that Loki was acting off, but he insisted it was nothing; all the while Tony was watching him carefully, as was Frigga. They ended up winning, by a landslide, which was apparently very exciting due to the fact it was homecoming night. Everyone ended up running on the field screaming, well, everyone but their group. Loki didn't feel like getting caught in the crowd and Fandral was out there. He would just congratulate Thor back at home.

"Loki dear, we will see you at the house in a little?" Frigga asked.

"Yea, I think Thor will be coming too."

Frigga nodded, "He'd better, I told him I wanted pictures!"

Loki smiled and waved goodbye.

"Hey Nat, are you going to find Clint and go with him now?" Loki asked, because he wanted to get home fast.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find him. I'll see you later tonight."

Loki smiled and turned to Tony, "Do you mind following me back to my place?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, can we stop and pick up something things at my place first? I didn't bring anything with me…"

Loki nodded, "Sure, I'll follow you."

They both got into their cars and Loki followed Tony to his house, he had managed to put Fandral in the back of his mind. He didn't need Fandral to make this night anymore miserable then it was going to be, but he hoped Tony would know how to make it better.

After the stop at Tony's house, to which Loki was instructed to wait in his car. Tony's home was very impressive; well they were the Stark family after all. And Loki really didn't know anything about them besides what was obvious. But soon Tony came out and got in his car, Loki pulled out and they made their way back to Loki's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews! It's a little late I know. (:**_

* * *

They parked their cars, and headed into Loki's house. Tony was in awe of it, it was huge, but it was very elegant. "So, this is where the great Odinsons live. Loki smirked, "I don't know about great, but yes; this is our house. Make sure to take your shoes off, or father will have a fit." Tony mentally noted; _Act extremely proper, or risk death by Odin's hands._ Tony had to admit, Odin scared him. And that eye patch? Damn.

They made it to the door and Loki let himself in, "We're here mother!" Tony followed as Loki did and took his shoes off. Frigga soon came around the corner with a giant smile of her face. "Hello boys! Are you ready for tonight? Loki Thor will be here within three hours, so just make sure you two are ready in that time okay? Help yourself to anything Tony, oh and Loki, your father is in his office so be quiet when going to your room."

Loki nodded as she left to go do what she was doing.

"Well, are you hungry at all? Our fridge it full."

Tony nodded, "Sure, I'd like a tour if you don't mind," he said winking.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Sure, let's eat first. I'm rather hungry."

So the kitchen was rather large, but homey. "Do you guys cook a lot in here?"

Loki nodded, opening the fridge, "Mother and I do. She always has breakfast ready, and dinner ready. I usually help with dinner and when we have guests over."

Tony was imagining Loki helping his mother in the kitchen and it was rather adorable in his mind. "So you like to cook?" Loki shrugged, "A little, I just like to help her. Do you want water, a pop or some tea?"

"Water," Tony said sitting at the island.

"Here, how about a snack? We have regular chips, apples, pop tarts, and some cookies."

Tony considered it, "Cookies please, can I assume the pop tarts are Thor's?"

Loki nodded, "Yep, he's one for the unhealthy stuff. I stick to what mom makes." Loki grabbed a tea and two cookies and sat down next to Tony. "Here, I made them myself. You can just lie and say they're good."

Tony grabbed one from Loki's hand and took a bite out of it. And it was pretty damn good by Tony's standards, not that he ate home cooked meals ever. If his mother ever cooked he would probably drop dead.

"It's very good. Do you always bake?"

Loki shrugged, "Sometimes, if I'm in the mood I do." He hadn't been in the mood at all, but Frigga had asked him to make some for her friends so he did. He ended up making way too many and the kitchen was in a terrible state when he was done. Though, he did feel rather relaxed afterwards.

"Well it's good, can I see the house now?" Tony was getting fidgety just sitting there.

"If you want to, come on." Loki got up and Tony followed him into a larger room which was clearly the living room. "Living room obviously," Loki stated as motioned his hands towards it. It was very large, much like the one at his home. But theirs had a more homey appeal to it, there were pictures of Thor and Loki every which way, looked like they went as far back as kindergarten. The little picture of Loki was fucking cute, and Thor was just as cute; but Loki was of course cuter.

"You've sure got a lot of pictures here, this is a good one." Tony pointed to one above the couch, it looked to be freshmen year, and Loki was smiling as if there were no worries in the world and Thor had wrapped his arms about Loki's shoulders and was smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, that's my mother's favorite, she was very excited that day to be sending us off to high school. I can't say I was excited in any way." Loki said smiling at the picture. He had been excited about freshmen year; he just wished he could forget about it blowing up in his face.

Tony noticed Loki's expression change; it looked like something mixed with pain and regret. "Where's your room?"

Loki came back to reality, "This way, be quiet until we get there. I'd rather not have Odin come out of his office."

Tony nodded and kept his mouth shut as they made their way up the stairs. Passing a room that Tony figured was Odin's because Loki gave him a warning look. Once they were safely in Loki's room and the door was shut did Loki give the okay to talk.

"So you call him Odin? No dad?"

Loki shook his head, "Only when I'm addressing him. We're not that close, we never have been."

Tony nodded in understanding, "I know how that goes, my father and I aren't exactly close either." Tony truly knew all too well what it was like not being able to relate or even talk to his father.

"You're mother?" Loki questioned.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, so and so. She's always busy with work so she says good morning and good night and that's it."

Loki was upset over that, he knew that without his mother he would be terribly alone. So he left bad for Tony, "Do you have anyone in your family you're close too?" Loki came over and sat on his bed next to Tony.

"Just the nannies I had when I younger."

Loki instinctively placed his hand on Tony's, "You should spend more time with us for the holidays, I know mother would be more than happy to have another mouth to feed."

Tony noticed Loki's hand on his, "Thanks, I might have to take you up on that offer."

It took Loki a minuet to realize what he was doing, he snatched his hand away a little too quick for it to go unnoticed, and why the hell was he holding Tony's hand anyway? He hadn't exactly proved himself yet, well, okay he had proved he could be a civil person. But hand holding? Loki never did that to anyone.

Tony just continued talking, not wanting to make Loki feel awkward in anyway, "So, this is your room. Is it true that very few people have ever ventured here?"

Loki gave him a look, "Who told you that?"

Tony smirked, "Thor."

"Why?"

"I was asking about you." Tony said as honestly as he could. He didn't want to sound like a creep, but he wanted Loki to get the drift he liked him. Or that he had liked him since he moved there.

Loki wasn't sure what to say, but if Tony was being honest he might as well be; "Well, I took you for an egotistic maniac who's only goal it was was to irritate me to no end and to sleep with the entire female student body."

Tony cringed at the last part, "Well, to be honest; I asked Thor how I should approach you. It seemed I had been doing it wrong. As for the last part, well, I'm turning over a new leaf. So to speak."

Loki wasn't sure if he couldn't believe him on the last bit, "Why did you want to approach me?" Because let's be honest, no one seemed really interested in approaching Loki.

Tony smiled, "I thought you were down right adorable." He winked at the last part.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Thanks, but I don't think anyone besides my mother's has called me that, well Thor has but that's it."

"You're very close to him aren't you?" Tony asked being completely serious.

"I guess, he's the one that started playing mother once we went off to school. I owe him a lot." Loki's mind drifted back to freshmen year and how Thor never abandoned him.

Tony smiled, thinking their brotherly love was fucking cute. He started looking around the room, spotting a bunch of what looked like CD's, mix tapes and more. "You like music? I don't think I've seen a mix tape in some time."

Loki followed Tony's gaze and nodded, "I had a Walkman that worked for the longest time, so I made many tapes when I had the time. It kept my mind busy."

Tony got up and started reading the names, which were rather creative. There seemed to be a lot of classic songs. "I take it you like The Smiths?"

Loki nodded, "I feel in love with them freshmen year, they're one of my favorites."

Tony hadn't ever heard of them, "I'll have to listen sometime."

Loki came over and reached around him, "Here, I noticed your truck still has a cassette player. This has my favorite songs of theirs on it."

Tony took it, "Are you sure? If it's your favorite…"

Loki shook his head, "Take it. I like to spread good music."

Tony was screaming inside, "Thanks, really."

Loki smiled and shrugged, "It's nothing, I've got tons more. Want to see the rest of the house?"

Tony nodded, "Of course." He set the cassette down and followed Loki out.

He got the whole tour, his parent's room, Thor's room, the game room downstairs and Frigga's garden, which was clearly Loki's favorite. They went downstairs to play pool, Loki proved to be a worthy adversary. They laughed and made jokes, Loki stuck his usual mix tape he played during the game and let the music flow.

Tony was learning that Loki had a relaxing fun side, he wasn't up tight or stressed at home. He loved his mom and his brother and didn't have such good relations with his father. He liked to help his mom cook, and loved her garden. He adored The Smiths and old 80's music.

Loki was learning that he had judged Tony harshly, and that Tony was rather decent. Sassy, but decent. He wasn't close to his parents and that made Loki sad, but he didn't act like it hurt him. Tony seemed to listen to anything Loki said, and with all attention.

They played until Frigga called them to get ready, Thor would be there soon and they needed to get dressed. If they were both honest, they couldn't wait to see the other in a tux.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the comments everyone! 3**_

* * *

Loki was currently in the bathroom fixing his hair. He had gotten it cut before this year began; it had been Thor's length; which was to his shoulders. Now it was slightly longer than Tony's, and it had a curl to it. Frigga had said that's how his hair looked when he was a baby. He had his dress pants on and his white undershirt, once he deemed his hair done his eyes made their way to the tie that was on the sink. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't tie a tie. He wore one often enough you'd think he would, but Thor had always tied it for him. _Guess I'll just wait until he gets here._ With that he walked out and back into his room where Tony was just finishing putting on his tie.

Tony made sure to being extra sharp clothes; this was when you use your parent's money to buy the most expensive suit, which he most certainly did. He shaved so he looked even sharper; cologne was sprayed, but not too much. He didn't want to put Loki off, and he was just placing his overcoat on when he spotted Loki.

"Hey Prada, looking sharp," He wasn't lying, Loki did look sharp.

"Prada…" Loki wasn't catching on to that one.

"The Devil Wear Prada, don't tell me you haven't seen that movie." Tony figured that one would have been on Loki's list.

"I can't say I have." Loki said nonchalantly sneaking peaks at Tony. So he's not a complete ass and he can dress nice.

"Where's your tie?" Tony asked as he fixed his.

Loki motioned to the bathroom, "In there with my vest."

Tony turned and blinked at him, "You're wearing a vest?"

Loki nodded, "Yeah, why?" Loki didn't understand Tony's question, sure there would be others guys there with vests, well okay so guys prefer to wear just dress pants and a white dress shirt. This wasn't prom, this was homecoming. This meant girls in short dresses, the football players drunk and an after party from hell. No one cared about being classy, no one but Loki.

"Wow, you like to keep it classy don't you?" Tony was impressed; he planned on ditching his overcoat the moment they walked in. But Loki planned on looking sharp the whole night.

"It is called a dance, Natasha and I always look our best." Loki said before he went back to grab his vest and tie.

Tony smiled as Loki said _it is called a dance_ like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He approved himself in the mirror and started looking through Loki's music again, placing the tape he gave him in Loki's player, "Hey, earlier at the game, wasn't that Fandral who was talking to you?"

Loki's thoughts on how good Tony looked were rudely interrupted by that bastard's name, "The royal prick himself."

Tony laughed as he pressed play, "Not fond of him?"

Loki came back out with his vest on, "Not in the slightest, he irritates me more than I thought you did."

Tony kept smiling, "I'm not fond of him either, but did he do anything specific? Did he call you princess or something?"

Loki glared at him but smiled, "No he did not. He's either gay or a pervert."

Tony laughed, "I don't know about gay, but pervert I can see."

"He gives me the creeps; anyway he was harassing me when I went to get Nat a blanket from my car. Claiming I look about ready to go inside someone's car, and that his car would be open. I pissed him off and-" Loki stopped; he didn't want to get that deep into it. Not now.

"What, did he do some-?"

Before Tony could finish Frigga's voice was heard, "Come down boys! Loki Thor has just arrived!"

Thanking Jesus Loki snatched his tie, "Let's go." But before anything Tony snatched the tie and wrapped it around Loki's neck, "Let's do this first."

Loki blushed and Tony did his tie for him, and Tony loved every minute of it. Once he was satisfied he nodded, "Okay, now we go."

Just as Frigga had said Thor had arrived along with Clint and Natasha, Loki went to Natasha who hugged him; both of them looking classy enough for the others standards.

Thor came over to Loki with a girl he somehow had missed, "Brother, this is Jane." Loki looked at her and then back at Thor, this must have been the girl Thor rarely spoke of. "Hi Jane, I'm Thor's brother Loki." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Loki," She said smiling back.

Frigga came back into the room with her camera and was fussing about with each person. When she got to Jane she was very excited, about as much as she was when Loki introduced her to Tony.

"She's very pretty Thor, now don't mess it up." She whispered the last part but Loki caught it and started laughing, Thor pouted at him which only made him laugh harder.

"Natasha dear you're looking stunning as always, I want one with just you and Loki, and then one with just you and Clint, then Thor and Jane and Loki and Tony. Then I'll need a group one of course."

Loki mentally sighed; they were never going to get out of there.

"Loki, will you go tell your father its picture time? Make sure you knock first."

Loki nodded to his mother's command and headed back up the stair, when he got to the door he hesitated before he knocked.

"Come in."

Loki carefully opened the door, he didn't like this room. Not since he found out about the adoption. "Mother would like you to come down now, we're starting pictures."

Odin was sitting at his desk like usual, pen in hand and hunched over some papers. Surprisingly he looked up, "You're looking sharp tonight, and do you have a date?"

Loki instantly got uncomfortable, "No… I'm going with Thor and his date, Natasha and Clint and Tony. Tony and I are technically going together…" He really felt awkward saying it like that; he didn't want Odin to think he was dating Tony.

Odin stood up and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Let's head down shall we? It is your last homecoming and I'd like to see all of you together."

Loki nodded and quickly headed downstairs with Odin following behind him.

Loki instantly went to Thor's side.

Odin stood next to his wife who had the camera ready, "Let's go outside in the back, we can get some good ones there!"

Everyone followed Frigga outside, and damn the garden looked nice with the outdoor lights on. Tony smiled as this was indeed the perfect scene for pictures.

"Hold up Hold up!"

Everyone turned around to see Steve Rodgers and Bruce Banner followed by a Pepper Potts.

Thor smiled brightly, "I didn't think you guys were going to make it!"

Pepper smiled and hugged Tony, "We didn't want to miss out on the last homecoming pictures with our new friends." She said looking at Loki and Tony.

Thor laughed hugging Steve, "Well, we're glad you made it, and just in time!"

Bruce came over to Loki, "I see you've decided to go after all."

Loki smirked, "Yeah, and I see you did too."

Bruce just nodded.

"Okay everyone! Let's do groups pictures first!" Frigga got busy, making sure to positions everyone next to their dates. She smiled warmly at Loki as he place Tony next to him, "You two look very nice," she whispered as she moved to fix everyone else. Loki blushed and Tony gave him his best smile.

By the time she was done, Thor and Jane had the center, Loki took Thor's side, Tony was next to Loki and Bruce was in front and in between Tony and Loki. Besides Jane was Natasha and next to her was Clint. Behind them was Steve, and Pepper took her spot next to Tony.

"Okay, everyone stand still, ready… Smile!"

The camera flashed and everyone relaxed, "Okay, now let me get Thor and Jane."

Everyone else starting chatting while they got their pictures taken.

"Pep! I'm glad you made it." Tony smiled at her while Steve was apologizing to Loki for intruding in their house.

"I couldn't stay away, and I got the night off. I thought a group picture would be nice."

Tony nodded looking over at Loki who was smiling away as Steve was blushing and Banner was laughing.

"Okay, now I want Tony and Loki. Come here you two!"

Loki looked nervously at his mother, but her smile made him come over. Tony followed extremely happy behind him.

"Loki dear try and look relaxed."

Loki blushed and tried his best too, Tony place a hand on his shoulder and whispered; "You look very nice tonight Loki."

Loki blushed an even deeper red but smiled at Tony's comment.

Frigga napped the picture at the perfect moment, "Looks great you guys! Can I have Clint and Natasha now?"

As the rest of pictures were taken it was finally time to go, Frigga fussed over Loki and Thor, fixing what didn't really need to be fixed.

Odin wished his boys a good night and Frigga kissed their cheeks, "Make sure you come home tonight, you don't have a curfew, but make sure you make it home. That goes for all of you!"

Everyone nodded and climbed into their own cars, each followed the other off to the dance, Loki and Tony took Tony's car, Thor took his and Steve and Bruce took their own, Pepper nabbed a ride with Tony and Loki, but had other means of leaving. Tony let Loki be in charge of the radio, and the music he picked was just right. Everyone was sure it was going to be a good night.


	7. Chapter 7

The night had proven to be a good one. The dance had been fun, Thor, Clint and Tony were tearing up the dance floor as best as they could; with a little help from Mr. SnuckitinJackDaniels. To which Loki kindly refused, as did the girls; they didn't see the point if they were going to a party afterwards.

There had been zero sign of Fandral, and Loki was ever so glad about that. He slowed danced with Natasha as they always did, and he danced with Tony. Loki wasn't one for fast dancing, but Tony talked him into dancing to a slow one with him.

Tony could have died that night, dancing with Loki had proven to be something Disney should make a movie about. He was a little tipsy, but not so much so he was acting stupid; he wouldn't allow himself to get that bad tonight.

The dance ended with Come on Eileen, which everyone agreed was much better than some slow lovesick song. Everyone danced together, even Loki and Bruce. Everyone in their group had respect and love for old music, their group had been the only one to dance it till the end.

Once they gathered their things they started making plans on who was going where.

Bruce was headed home with Phil, one of his friends; so Loki and Tony said they'd seen him Monday. Natasha and Clint decided to ride with Loki and Tony, and they were going where Thor was going.

Steve was headed home and Pepper was sticking it till the end.

"Let's have girls ride with girls and boys ride with boys." Which had been decided by Natasha, Loki knew she wanted some scoop on Jane, and to probably talk to Pepper about Tony.

The boys had zero problems and soon everyone followed the boys to the party house.

Loki didn't know this particular house, but everyone else did; especially Tony.

"Ready for an awesome alcohol filled night everyone!?" Clint shouted as they all got out of their cars, Loki smirked as he saw Natasha sigh and roll her eyes. Clint was raising his eyebrows at Tony who sighed and raised his hands, "I'm behaving myself tonight."

Loki smiled at him, "Well, I think that makes us the designated drivers."

Tony laughed, "There's a first for everything."

"Okay everyone let's head inside!" Thor said and everyone followed. Once they got to the door a very drunk Volstagg came out greeting them.

"Damn you're gone aren't you? We didn't see you at the dance." Thor said laughing at the fact that Volstagg could barely stand.

"It was kinda laaame dontcha think?"

Tony smirked, "Not if you enjoy it my friend."

Volstagg looked over at Loki, "Hey, someone is looking for you."

No one but Tony seemed to heard what he said for Thor had opened the door and the music blasted them in the face.

They went inside and broke apart; Thor and Clint made their way to the bar. Jane took Pepper over to her friends to introduce her.

That left Tony, Loki and Natasha to themselves.

Loki wasn't much of a party animal, Natasha was in between, and she refused to get so drunk she wouldn't remember. Now Tony, everyone there had waved at Tony. Tony's past, and by past he meant a month ago. He had only promised to stop drinking like a fish a month ago.

You could say this was his ultimate test.

They three took a seat on a couch; the contents of the table in front of it consisted of empty cups, an ashtray and what Loki knew to be dope.

"So Tony, I hear you're one for the party." Natasha said, looking at him.

Tony shrugged, "I won't deny, I've been the leader of such rendezvous as this. But I'm trying to make a clean slate."

Natasha nodded, "Why? Scared of dying young?"

Tony looked over at Loki, "I think I may have found something worth keeping."

Clint suddenly appeared out of thin air and landed on Tony's lap. "Hey buddy, there's a bunch of hot girls here, since I'm taken I need you to take over for me?"

Tony laughed and Natasha punched Clint's arm, "Keep it up and I'm taking you home."

Clint laughed and jumped up, "Come on, let us dance!"

Natasha stood up, "I'll need some drinks for this, I'll catch you later Loki?"

Loki shrugged, "Maybe."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't do anything stupid."

He laughed, "Got it mom."

That left Tony and Loki to themselves, so Tony decided to break the silence; "So, want to take a hit?" he asked motioning to the table.

Loki blinked, "What, oh, no I don't… I don't smoke."

Tony smirked, "Have you ever tried it?"

Loki shook his head, "No, never."

"Goes against your religion?"

Loki gave him a look, "The, the opportunity never came."

Tony nodded, "Well I'll have you know, it's not all rainbows and sunshine. I can say you'll probably see rainbows."

Loki laughed, "So I'm guessing you've seen the rainbow."

Tony nodded, "A few times, say, do you wanna step outside? I could use some fresh air; it's a little smoky in here."

Loki nodded so they headed outside. They made their way to the backyard; it was quieter and didn't smell so much like weed and booze.

"So, had fun at the dance?" Tony asked, taking a seat on the grass.

Loki nodded, "It was alright. I'm glad you came with me."

Tony smiled, "I'm glad too."

"Hey, I've been looking for you baby."

Tony and Loki turned their heads to see Fandral coming towards them, or rather stumbling.

Loki whispered a _fuck_ and Tony noted it.

"Where have you been?" Fandral slammed himself on the ground next to Loki; Loki looked ready to throw up.

"We just got here." Tony answered for him.

Fandral looked at Tony and seemed to be trying to say something, "You're Stark right?"

Tony nodded, "It's Tony actually."

Fandral nodded and placed his attention back on Loki, "Look, I've been looking for you. I've got a room set up and everything."

Tony blinked _what the fuck is going on?_

Loki's face was nothing but disgust, "I hope you have a good night sleeping in it tonight."

Fandral laughed, "Cute, now seriously, let's go." He grabbed Loki's arm, harder than Loki would have liked.

"I'm fine right here."

Tony instantly understood what was going on; Fandral was trying to get Loki to sleep with him. That bastard and it was clear Loki was not interested.

"This is more of a demand not a requested love." Fandral moved his hand and grazed it across Loki's crotch.

Loki jumped and stood up.

That was when Tony had had enough and grabbed Fandral by his collar, "Touch him again and you won't live to see the next day."

Fandral just looked at him, a little hint of fear in his eyes. But he was too drunk to comprehend what had just happened. So he smacked Tony's hand away, "Back off buddy, I'll being seeing _you_ later. Laufeyson." He pointed at Loki.

Loki's face went pale for a moment.

Tony looked at him, "What is he talking about?"

Fandral laughed, "This guy isn't so _perfect_." With that he stumbled off.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "What an idiot, what was he even talking about?"

Loki wasn't sure what to do, he felt like an idiot for letting Fandral touch him. He didn't want Tony to think he was whoring himself around, and he sure as_ hell _didn't want Tony knowing about his past.

Tony looked at Loki, "Hey, are you alright?"

Loki took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine…"

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, "Does he always harass you?"

Loki looked around nervously. "No, well… Somewhat, he's never touched me before." Loki sighed mentally as Tony seemed to drop the Laufeyson topic.

Tony nodded, "Was he harassing you at the game?"

Loki sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't do anything. Nothing like that anyway."

Tony nodded and took his hand, "Let me know if he does anything else, I didn't like the way he was looking at you. And you're completely perfect in my eyes Slytherin."

Loki couldn't help but smile and blush, "Someone's protective."

Tony nodded and relaxed, "Well you know, someone's got to do it."

Loki laughed and they both sat back down, "I think Thor has that covered."

Tony leaned in and, "I would like to be the one to do it."

At that moment Tony kissed him.

That's when the fireworks went off.

Because Loki kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I'm going to be fixing something in the previous chapter, nothing too drastic though. Hint: It revolves around Fandral. ;)_**

* * *

When they broke apart Loki wasn't sure what to say, he didn't know what to do. Tony seemed extremely pleased with himself, but Loki? No, he was having a panic attack.

"Loki hey, are you alright?"

_No, no, no, no_. "I um…I need to go home." He needed to get out of there; he needed to get away from Tony. This was wrong this was so wrong. It's a sin.

Tony was confused, "Well okay, let's just find Thor and tell him."

"I'll go find him." Loki needed as excuse to get away from Tony, so he took off in search of his brother.

This could use some explanation.

Loki was by all means gay, he wasn't attracted to women, he was attracted to men. He never told anyone, but Natasha knew as well as Thor. It's was obvious to them and they had no problem with it. Odin on the other hand had struck Loki one night; he had decided to ask his mother about it, just so happened that Odin overheard their talk. That conversation had ended in a slap to Loki's face and a, _No son of mine is gay, get these sinful thoughts out of your head!_

His mother had come to him that night trying to console him and Loki only said, _Let's forget it, please_.

That didn't stop Loki's thoughts and heart from liking Tony. But kissing him? That was off limits, no body contact. He was disgusted for acting on his feelings, if Odin knew he would literally try to beat the gay out of him. That was the look Odin gave him for the longest time, all Loki wanted was to be who he was. But Odin wouldn't allow him, no, Odin wouldn't have a gay adopted son. He'd rather have a shining football playing star as a son, who liked girls and was complete normal and whom everyone loved.

"Brother!"

Suddenly the music came blasting in his face, and his vision was clouded with tears that were streaming down his face. His eyes widened as he looked at Thor.

"Loki what is it? It is happening again?"

All Loki could do was nod.

Thor grabbed his shoulder, "Loki, I need you to calm down. We're going to get out of here okay?"

Loki wasn't listening, he was hearing anything.

Thor took lead and got him out of there, passing Clint and asking him to get Jane and Natasha. Thankfully he wasn't that far gone that he would forget it.

Thor and Loki were almost to the car when Tony came running towards them, "Hey are you okay Loki?"

Loki looked at Tony with a blank gaze, "Leave me alone." Of course he started crying again and Thor looked to Tony.

"Loki wait a minute! What's wrong what did I do!?"

Thor got Loki in the car and shut the door, giving Tony a look.

"I didn't do anything I swear I just-"

Thor sighed, "I believe you Tony, it's just… Complicated, look tell Natasha we went home."

Tony nodded looking at Loki who was shaking, "What if she asks?"

Thor sighed running a hand through his hair, "Just… Tell her it happened again."

Thor got into the car and took off leaving Tony just standing there; he didn't even notice Natasha run up to him.

"What happened? Where's Loki?"

Tony was completely dumbfounded, "It happened again."

* * *

Thor was driving at a decent speed, "Brother I need you to tell me what happened, did Tony do anything?"

Loki was shaking worse now, "Dad's going to kill me. He's going to…"

Thor stopped the car and grabbed Loki's shoulder, "Brother look at me, he's not going to touch you do you hear me? He hasn't since that day."

Loki just kept shaking his head and crying, "You don't get it Thor! He kissed me!"

Thor's eyes went wide before he sighed, "Is that all brother? I thought he tried to sleep with you."

Loki glared at him, "I SINNED THOR DON'T YOU GET IT!"

Thor flinched, Loki never got that mad, at least not at him.

"Loki, please… We told you not to listen to father…"

"IT'S SO FUCKING EASY FOR YOU! OUR FATHER ACTUALLY LIKES YOU! HE WON'T HAVE A FAGGOT FOR A SON AND YOU KNOW IT!" Loki went to punch him but Thor stopped him by pulling him into a hug, Loki tried fighting him off but he got nowhere. He never had been able to beat Thor, so he did what he always did; he gave in. He let himself cry as Thor held onto him.

"It'll be okay brother, it'll be okay."

Loki shook his head, "No, no it won't. You know it won't…"

Thor kissed his head, "I'm so sorry brother. I wish I could fix this, I wish I could make this pain go away."

* * *

Meanwhile Natasha made sure Clint had a way home, and she was taking Tony to Loki's house. She wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. That and well Tony's car was still there.

"I just kissed him and he started acting strange…" Tony wasn't sure what was going on, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something very wrong.

"It's not you Tony, if anything you're the one who can fix him."

Tony sighed looked at Natasha, "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath, "Loki… He, ugh how can I put this… It's not you, it's Odin, but in truth, it goes even deeper than him."

Tony nodded waiting for more information.

She gave him a sad look, "Look, I'd love to tell you but it's not my place. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Tony sighed, "It looked as though he didn't want to see me ever again."

She looked at him, "You don't really believe that do you?"

Tony laughed a little, "No, no I don't. But he was so shaken…"

"Back in freshmen year he got panic attacks a lot, more than I'd care to remember. He's prone to them."

Tony just went silent; he didn't really have words for her. He just wanted Loki to be okay, but he didn't know the problem.

Once they got to the Odinson's they noticed Thor car was not there, this worried Tony but Natasha told him not to be worried.

"I need to go inside and let Frigga know, you can come if you'd like; I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

Tony frowned, "I think it's best that I leave, it's really not my place to be here now. I can't help because I don't know anything; just tell her what I told you. And I'm not going to ask him to tell me now, just let Loki know I'm okay and not mad."

She smiled and hugged Tony, "It was great meeting you Tony, I'll make sure he gets the message."

He nodded and went to his car, but turned when Natasha yelled his name.

"I'm glad you found something worth keeping!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_It's a long one, but here you go! :)_**

* * *

Thor and Loki made it back safe and sound; Thor coaxed Loki enough to get him to calm down. He was no longer crying but looked like hell; his eyes were bloodshot.

Once they pulled up Thor looked over at his brother, "Ready to go inside?"

Loki exhaled, "I'm sorry I ruined your night with Jane…"

Thor laughed, "Don't worry about that, she understands enough. Let's go."

They got out and Thor was close to Loki in case he fell, he was looking very wobbly. Thor noted someone's car in driveway; he also noticed Tony's was gone.

They went inside, expecting the lights to be out but they were on and Frigga came rushing to them; grabbed onto Loki.

"My dear are you okay?" She held his face in her hands.

He slowly nodded, "'I screwed up."

She shook her head, "No, no you didn't. Natasha told me what happened between you and Tony. There was nothing wrong with that."

Loki suddenly remembering Tony; "Is he here?"

Natasha came up to him, "No, he thought it was best he should go. He's not mad at you and hopes you're okay. But your mother's right, nothing you did was wrong."

"Tell _him_ that."

Thor sighed, "We told you not to listen to what he says, for once he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Loki felt tears coming again, "Can I just go to bed?"

Frigga nodded, "Okay, but we need to talk about this tomorrow, Natasha will stay the night with you?"

Natasha nodded and helped Loki to his room, leaving Thor and Frigga in the kitchen.

"Mother, you have no idea what he said in the car on the way here." Thor said still in shock over it.

"Sit, and tell me everything."

Loki sat on his bed looking like a lifeless shell. His stomach hurt so bad he wanted to vomit and his head felt like it was being hit with a hammer. He was still shaking but not as bad as before.

"Loki, let's get some sleep okay?"

"Do you think I'm going to hell Nat?"

She blinked, "Why on earth would you?"

"It's considered a sin you know, to be… To be what I am. But he forgives sins right?"

She grabbed his hands, "You know I don't believe in all that religious crap, and you're the nicest guy I've ever met. Who cares what Odin says, you aren't going to hell Loki; I promise.

Loki smiled a little at her, "But what if you're wrong?"

She sighed, "Loki, there's nothing wrong with you. I love you as do many other people."

"But he won't."

"Then he isn't worth your time of day. Look, I don't know Odin, but I know you've never got along with him. I can't tell you if the man is a complete ass or not because I've never gotten a single word out of him. But in some way, he has to love you Loki; he's just going about it all wrong."

Loki looked out the window, "Do you think mom will make me go back to the doctors again?"

Natasha shrugged, "I don't know, let's just get some sleep alright? I'll be right here."

Loki nodded and got under the covers with Natasha.

Frigga started crying as Thor told her what he had said, "My son should never call himself that… Thor, what should we do?"

Thor sighed, "I don't know, I hate to say it but I'm pissed at dad right now. It's his fault for smacking him like that, and telling him it was a sin."

Frigga didn't want to admit it, but Thor was right; Odin was being a complete ass towards their son. Frigga never considered being gay a sin, sure she was shocked when she discovered it, but her love towards him never changed. Odin was the one who had smacked him and said those things.

"I'll talk to him, he'll be home tomorrow night; but I can't make promises…" She felt so helpless when it came to Loki, Odin would never dare hit her, but Odin's was so thick headed he was _worse _than Thor. It would sometimes take her to threaten divorcé before he would decide to rethink something.

Thor sighed but smiled at his mother, "Thank you, I just can't stand Loki feeling like that."

She nodded, "Thank you for being such a good brother to him."

Thor frowned, "Not such a good brother, here." He pulled out a piece of paper that he had found in his car; it was Loki's report card. "I thought he didn't get his yet, but he must have been hiding it."

Frigga took it and opened it, the grades were not failing but Loki was all A's. He's had such since middle school, so having C's, B's and one D wasn't exactly normal. The D especially, that was very wrong.

"I can see why he was hiding it." She passed it over to Thor who was shocked himself. "This isn't like him at all."

Frigga sighed and leaned in her chair, and Thor placed the paper down, "Let me see if I can figure out what's up with this, I'll tell him how I found it and that I didn't show you."

Frigga nodded, "That would be best, when tomorrow comes I'll need you both out of the house; your father and I need to speak alone."

* * *

When Loki woke up his head congested and he felt like complete shit, it didn't take that long for him to remember what had occurred the previous night and when it came flooding back to him he sighed and cussed. It appeared Natasha had left, he wondered if she was still there or if she had gone home. Deciding he needed to get up, for fear of being stuck in bed all day he went to the bathroom, fixed himself as best as he could and went downstairs.

He smelled food being cooked and could hear Thor whispering about something. He made way into the kitchen and cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Frigga was in front of the stove and Thor was sitting on the counter next to her, "Morning brother."

Frigga turned around and smiled at him, "Feeling better?"

Loki just shrugged.

She gave him a worried look, "Well, just sit down. The food will be ready in a moment."

When he sat he couldn't help but think of how much this seemed like a damn intervention. He needed to eat and leave the house as quickly as possible. When Frigga came over with the food it was pancakes, Loki's favorite. Now he knew he was fucked.

"Loki, Thor told me what had occurred between you two on the way home last-"

"Can we not talk about it? It's done and over with." Loki hadn't meant to snap at her, "I'm sorry mother, but I really just want to forget it happened." In truth, Loki was so distraught last night he couldn't remember anything about the car ride.

"Do you want to see someone again?" She asked cautiously.

Loki shook his head, "No, I just… I need some air, I'm going out." He got up and left his plate full and went to get dressed. He knew if he stayed he'd end up crying again and he wasn't in the mood to. So he congratulated himself for being a complete ass to his mom and for making her worry. He was just so _fucking _proud of himself.

Thor sighed, "He'll eat it later, and I'm going to go with him." Thor went to get dressed.

As Loki made it to the door Thor came running down the stair, "Wait up! I'm tagging along."

Loki rolled his eyes, but went outside the cool air hit the spot and woke him up.

"So, where we off to?" Thor questioned with a smile on his face, a smile that Loki wanted to beat out of him at the particular moment.

"Do you know where we ate before the game? Take us there."

Thor pouted, "Why do I have to drive?"

Loki glared at him, "Because if I drive I'm going to end up _purposely _driving off the road into a _river_. Now let's go."

Thor sighed and got into the car followed by Loki and they took off.

They rode in silence on the way there, Loki did nothing but stare out the window, debating on whether or not he should just jump out.

* * *

"So he just left like that huh? I wondered where they went."

Tony had called Pepper out to breakfast with him, he needed the company and he thought she might have some insight on the whole mess. Because Tony couldn't shake the feeling he fucked up again somehow.

"They just left Pep, I don't know… Things seemed to be going well, when I kissed him he kissed back; I just can't figure out why he ran like that."

Pepper seemed to be going through her usual thought process, "Well, there is clearly a deeper problem, one he most likely won't simply talk about. You'll need to get closer to him, if that's even possible now, you did move rather quickly; considering you just had an actual conversation with him that day."

Tony sighed, "Fuck."

They both looked as the bell rang, signaling the door opened, and in walks Thor and Loki.

_Double fuck._

Tony turned around, hoping they wouldn't be seen, to which Pepper smacked him and waved her hand, "Thor, Loki over here!"

* * *

Loki turned his head to see Pepper and Tony, _I should have jumped_.

It was too late to pretend he didn't hear her because Thor was already making his way over. Reluctantly Loki followed him.

"I missed you two last night, you ran off without saying goodbye!" Pepper smiled at them both, Loki left it to Thor to do the talking for once.

"Yeah, we had some complications. I'm sorry we didn't have time to find you."

She scooted over and let Thor sit next to her; Tony didn't have a choice but to do the same; not that he didn't want too but Loki looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Did you two order already?" Thor questioned to which Pepper shook her head, "No! Let's go place one now, you guys want something?"

Tony shook his head and Loki quietly replied tea, and that Thor knew what kind. So the two went to the counter leaving the happy couple alone, which Loki knew was coming the moment Thor asked if they ordered. However he did feel he owed Tony an apology, _might as well get it over with now._

"I'm sorry for last night."

Tony looked over at Loki, _he speaks!_ Tony sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I moved fast like that. I don't know what happened-"

Loki shook his head, "You didn't do anything, and it was my fault. I knew it was wrong and yet I did it anyways."

Tony was confused, "What was wrong?"

"The kiss."

Okay, now Tony needed to know what the hell that meant. "I don't get it; I thought you were interested in me? That's what Thor said."

Loki blinked, "How the hell did Thor- No, never mind, and the point is it was wrong and it won't happen again."

Tony was still confused but a little hurt now, "Were there no fireworks when you kissed me? Because there were some when I kissed you. Or am I just some toy you were using for some sick kicks?"

Loki was clearly offended by that, "Don't you dare accuse me of something _you_ would do!"

It was Tony's turn to be offended, "_I _would do!? I stopped all the shit in case you didn't realize it, and part of the reason why I stopped was because of _you_!"

Loki just looked at him. Thor and Pepper came back and sat down, "So Tony, Pepper tells me-" Thor didn't get too finished because Loki interrupted him.

"Why?" Why had Tony bothered to stop being Tony for him? What the hell was so special about him?

"Because I like you."

That made the whole table go silent, Pepper decided to break it, "Well, now that the cat is out of the bag…"

"What do you mean you like me?" Loki asked.

"I like you, I want to date you, I've wanted to date you, what do you want from me?" Tony said rather flustered.

"You can't like me, you can't."

Thor wanted to interject but Pepper shook her head at him.

"What do you mean _can't_?"

Loki didn't know what to say, because he knew Tony could love him if he wanted too; no shit about that one. For some reason his tongue wouldn't let him say what he needed to say. _Because Odin will kill me or worse, you._

"Loki."

Loki blinked, "What?"

Tony sighed, "What do you mean I can't like you, do you have a boyfriend?"

Loki looked shocked, "Why the hell would I?"

Tony was getting extremely irritated and confused the more their conversation was carrying on, "Because you're gay?"

Thor knew that was the wrong thing to say, he saw Loki's face go pale.

"What are you talking about?" Loki said, looking down.

"You kissed me back, Thor said you were interested in me, you're gay aren't you?" Tony really didn't understand what was so fucking complicated.

"I… I never said I-"

"You kissed me back!" Tony hadn't meant to yell, and Loki flinched when he did so.

Thor grabbed Tony's shoulder, "Please relax Tony, and it's not you I swear by it. It's our father; it's his fault Loki is like this."

Tony somewhat gained an understanding of the situation, "Loki, please talk to me?"

Loki looked over at him, clearly trying to fight back tears. He told himself to calm down, and that he was being ridiculous about this. He could talk to Tony, he could fucking talk to Tony. Okay, so he couldn't talk to Tony, he looked at Thor, eye begging him to explain.

Thor sighed and nodded, "Tony, back when Loki first brought up the fact of being gay, he chose to speak to our mother first, it was by bad luck that our father had been in earshot. Upon hearing that, he came storming in the room and…"

Tony followed Thor's gaze to Loki who was shaking a little.

"And he smacked him, claiming that what he spoke of was a sin; and that he would have none of that nonsense, and that he would not have a gay son."

_Fuck, it makes sense now_. Tony wasn't sure what to say, so Loki knew he was gay but he didn't want to be? No, it was clear Loki was interesting in Tony, he just wasn't letting himself act on those feelings.

"I… I didn't know. Loki, I'm sorry if I would have known I never would have said those things."

Loki rubbed his eyes, "I never wanted you or anyone to know."

Tony sighed, "Well, know that I know, can we still see each other?"

Loki was shocked, "He'll kill you Tony."

Tony smirked, "Please, someone like him can't touch me."

Pepper snickered and Thor chuckled.

"You don't get it Tony, we can't. I'm sorry but-"

Tony cut him off by a kiss, Loki turned beat red.

"How did that one feel?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the late update, but enjoy! _**

* * *

After Loki calmed down from the second kiss and Pepper finished her laughing fit. To which Loki did not understand what in the hell was so funny.

"Tony, I think you're a good guy; but you really do not know our father." Thor warned.

Tony shrugged, "Okay, so we keep it secret."

Loki gave him an incredulous look, "How do you plan to go about _that_?"

Tony thought, "It'll be hard, but we can do it."

Loki was fidgeting, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Thor sighed, "Brother, quit letting him control you, I know you've been repeating _it's a sin_ in your head this whole time."

Tony looked at Loki, "Do you really think that?"

"If your father, whom you've wanted acceptance from told you that what would you believe?"

Tony nodded, okay so he understood that much. Damn, he really needed to talk to Loki alone. He didn't want to say what was on his mind with Loki's brother and Pepper there, that would be just plain awkward. So he gave Pepper a look which she knew all too well.

"Come on Thor, let's go check out the gallery they have next door."

Thankfully Thor took the hint and left with her and that left the two of them alone.

Tony turned to Loki, "Loki, let me say this; I like you very much, your attitude is a great match for my own. I can't say I've been in your shoes because I have not. But let me tell you, your father seems to be an ass. I don't want you to be unhappy because of him, which would kill me. Why do you listen to him when you could simply listen to your heart?"

Shit, Loki had to process that; "Can we just go back to Slytherin?"

Tony laughed, "No, now answer me."

Loki took a deep breath, "I understand what you're saying, I really do. If I knew why I can't seem to listen to my heart I would fix that problem in a heartbeat. But I don't know, I've asked myself the same question so many times I've given myself a migraine."

"Do you really believe it's a sin?"

Loki shook his head, "No, but that's the first thing that comes to my mind, his words that day he hit me."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Have you tried talking to someone?"

Loki nodded, "It didn't help, or rather they discontinued the meetings."

"Why?"

Loki smiled, "I refused to talk to them."

Tony sighed, "Were they not helping?"

"No I simply did not want to degrade myself to telling them my deep and private thoughts." Loki stated matter-of-factly.

Tony sighed, "Loki that seems like a shitty reason to not talk to someone."

Loki shrugged, "I'm just not comfortable in that setting, it's like being interrogated."

Tony could at least understand that much. "Well, what about talking to Thor?"

Loki shook his head, "I don't want to bother him with my ridiculous issues, and it's my problem and my problem alone."

Tony smiled slightly, "Well, can at least be my problem too?"

Loki gave him a weak smile. The only person Loki ever confided in was his mother, and that even had its lines. But lately with the self-loathing and just all around self-hatred for himself, maybe Tony could actually make those thoughts go away?

"Come on, at least give me a try? I can be quite helpful when need be."

Loki sighed, "Okay, fine. So let's say this miraculously works out for both of us, which I highly doubt. But then, what if it doesn't?"

Tony frowned and crossed his arms, "Well, I'm determined to make it work."

Loki nodded, "Okay, Tony I accept. Maybe you're the light in the tunnel I've needed."

Tony wasn't sure what Loki meant, but he was happy that Loki decided to try it. "Great! This means a lot to me thank you Loki." Tony quickly kissed Loki on the cheek. Loki's first reaction was to jolt back in alarm, but he composed himself. He was really sick of hiding things, and he supposed being gay was going to have to be the first one.

It just so happened that Thor and Pepper returned shortly after the kiss.

"Everything okay brother?" Thor asked, giving Tony a look

Loki looked at Thor and then back at Tony, "I think everything _might _be alright, we'll see."

The four of them finished their food and drink and were headed outside, "You two can come over if you'd like, it might ease the tension in the house." Thor suggested looking at Loki. Pepper shrugged, "I'm free, Tony?" Tony nodded, "Sure, the weekend is still young."

Thor was thankful they agreed to come; maybe he could get their mother to talk to Tony, that way he'd know more about Loki and the whole situation. "You didn't have to invite them." Loki said as he looked in the rearview mirror at Tony's car. Thor sighed, "I know, but I want this settled and I think Tony coming over is a good way to do so." Loki rolled his eyes, "This isn't something you can fix." Thor gave Loki a look, "I can sure as hell try." Loki sighed and leaned back, "I know you can, thanks for trying."

Once they arrived back home Frigga greeted them all and fussed over Pepper and Tony and was glad Loki was home and safe. "You all can have the living room, I'll make some snacks." Everyone nodded but Tony, "Mind if I help you?" Frigga smiled, "Of course not, come on dear." Loki gave Tony a look but Thor dragged him off to the living room.

Tony really liked the Odinson's kitchen; it was warm and full of anything one could possibly need. He watched as Frigga got out what appeared to be sandwich supplies.

"This is a lovely kitchen, it's as big as my mother's but it has more of a comfortable feeling." Tony commented as she set the bread out.

"I love cooking, Loki usually helps. He loves to bake."

Tony nodded, "I've had the pleasure of trying some of his baking, and he's quite good."

She nodded, "Go in the fridge and get me some cheese?"

Tony nodded and went to the fridge, "Here you go." She smiled at him, "Thank you." She didn't give him another command but he went ahead and starting helping her. They were both quiet for some time until Frigga put her knife down, "Tony do you like my son?"

Tony froze, it was a little strange talking to her but he had to, for Loki. And he was scared of Thor, because Thor obviously wanted him to talk with her. So he took a deep breath, "I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't." She smiled at him, "I could tell from the way you looked at him, he's something isn't he?" Tony listened to her words and began thinking of Loki and a smile came to his face. Frigga laughed and Tony looked at her a little embarrassed but he answered her question, "Yes he is."

She nodded, "I thought so, but he's fragile though. I'm shocked at the fact he even let you kiss him." Tony looked at her with wide eyes, "You know about that!?" She laughed, "Thor told me why Loki had wanted to leave, so yes I know about it." Tony blushed and scratched his head, "Well, that's not the exact way I wanted you to find out about us…" She sighed, "I don't think there was any other way." Tony laughed at that.

She sighed, "Tony, Loki isn't comfortable being who he is and I do blame my husband for that, his grades are below his usual perfection and he's been talking less and less around the house. I think he needs someone besides his family to talk to, someone who he can open up to and who will accept him."

Tony nodded as he listened; she was just a very concerned mother.

"I may be asking you a lot of this, but if you do like him be kind to him. Let him know he can be himself, help him open up. I want him to be happy, and he hasn't been that of late. But I swear by this, if you so much as hurt him you will pay."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at Frigga, she meant what she said but her face was kind. She truly loved her son, and Tony loved her for that. "I understand, believe me. I've never wanted to help someone as much as I want to help Loki now. I can't explain it."

Frigga nodded, "That's love for you, and there really is no explanation."

Tony smiled, "To be honest, this is the first time I've felt this serious about someone before."

She finished her touches on the sandwiches and look at Tony, "Here, help me carry these dear?" Tony nodded and took the plate, "Of course. And Mrs. Odinson thanks for listening to me."

She gave him a warm smile, "No, thank you for wanting to help my son."

Tony helped carry the snacks out to the living room where everyone was sitting. Loki was sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Thor and Pepper was sitting on of the arm chairs.

"Here you guys go, Now Pepper would you like a tour of the house? You all left right away last night I didn't get a chance to actually get to speak with you."

Pepper nodded and smiled at Frigga, "Sure, I'd love that thank you."

The two of them went away leaving the three boys alone to themselves. Tony took over Peppers spot and smiled as he took a sandwich. "So, the dance was fun."

Thor laughed and Loki just kept quiet but smiled.

"Yes it was, and Loki… I almost forgot to mention this." Thor pulled out Loki's report card which he had hidden in his pocket, "You dropped this out of your pocket last night."

Loki looked at him and then placed his head in his hands, "You looked at it didn't you?"

Thor nodded, "You told me you didn't have it, why did you lie about it?"

Loki gave him a look, "If you looked at it you'd know why, it fucking sucks." Thor laughed, "I've seen worse, remember my report card freshmen year?" Loki nodded, "You were grounded and almost got kicked off the sports team." Thor nodded, "And you had to tutor me and you helped me get back on track."

"Thanks for all the complements, but the report card still sucks." Loki said sarcastically, to which Tony laughed at.

"It's not that bad for me, but for you it's clear something is wrong."

Loki shrugged, "Nothing is wrong, and I'm just hitting a rough patch."

"Loki Odinson does not hit _rough_ _patches_, Loki Odinson is always straight A's and top in the class." Thor spoke in a matter of fact way.

Loki didn't have an argument back for those last statements, because unfortunately for him Thor was right. Loki was normally number one in everything but he really didn't want to get into his emotional state with Thor, or with Tony, or with anyone for that matter. He was feeling stupid enough as it was, the last thing he needed was to have to explain himself.

"It's just a rough patch Thor, nothing more and nothing less."

Tony noticed that Thor didn't seem satisfied with his brother's answer, but he didn't respond back. He just looked guilty of something.

Loki clearly noticed too for he sudden became very shocked and his mouth dropped open, "You showed mother didn't you?"

Thor's face went pale and Tony knew Loki hit the bull's eye.

"Why in the hell would you show her!?"

Thor sighed, "Because it looked to me as if you had wanted to hide it! And she's been worried about you as I have! You've been becoming more distant from the both of us!"

Loki glared at Thor, "Excuse me if I don't want to hang out with _your_ friends, and excuse me for wanting some _privacy_ for once! I can handle myself Thor, remember that."

Tony was feeling awkward sitting there; it was strange how the brothers weren't really yelling, but rather scolding each other.

"You're saying you were able to _handle_ yourself this weekend?"

Tony's stomach dropped as Loki just glared daggers at his brother.

"You son of a-"

"Okay, I'm interjecting here. You're coming with me and we're going out for the rest of the day." Tony grabbed Loki's arm and took him to the kitchen, "Tony what are you doing!?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I'm preventing you two from killing each other, and I'm taking you for a trip around town, I think you could use the air."

Loki sighed as he watched his mother and Pepper come into the kitchen.

"Just in time Pep, I'm about to head out around town with Loki; want me to drop you off before hand?"

Pepper nodded, "Sure, it was really nice talking with you Frigga."

Frigga nodded, "Same to you dear, make sure you wear your jacket Loki, you too Tony."

Loki rolled his eyes and went to get his jacket; clearly there was no way out of this one. Frigga laughed as she watched her son slowly walk away, exasperating a sigh. "He's always been a drama queen."

Tony and Pepper laughed, "You can ask Thor why he's being a butt. I'm sure he's still in the living room."

Frigga nodded, "Well, have fun today and drive safe. Should I count this as your first date?"

Tony blushed, "Uh… What do you think Loki?"

Loki came in with his black jacket on, "Think about what _Anthony_?"

Tony smirked, "Is this our first date?"

Loki glared at him for making his face turn red then he tossed his hands in the air, "I'm done with you people, I'll be in the car."

Frigga laughed, "Let's call it a date, have fun though. Make sure you're not out too late."

Tony nodded, "Will do, and tell Thor I'll see him later."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Kind of short I know, but I wanted something small and simple. Less drama. :) Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, means a lot. I've based Loki off of myself as of late, with school and life in general. Which is kind of where the idea for the story came from, like the first chapter. That was how I was feeling about school that day. In EXACT detail. XD_**

* * *

They dropped Pepper off and now they were headed into town. Tony planned to get Loki some air, so the park was their first stop. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with an issue like Loki's, for one he's never had such an issue and two, he never knew anyone with an issue like this before. He felt pretty useless but wanted to get Loki to trust him, so he figured once Loki got comfortable they would began to talk as their legs carried them throughout the park.

"Nice day huh?" Tony said, wanting to break the awkward silence that had come between them.

"Anthony, its fall and it's fucking cold."

Tony laughed, "Okay okay so the park wasn't exactly the best idea. Where would you like to go?"

Loki stopped and turned to look at him, "Home."

Tony shook his head, "No, I told your mom I was going to get you some fresh air. How about the movies or something?" You're not getting out of this one Loks."

Loki sighed and shook his head, "No nicknames please. And fine, movies then."

They hurried back to Tony's car and drove to the theatre, Tony wasn't really paying attention to what was playing, but he was watching and listening intently to Loki as he ranted about some French play of people being miserable and Jean something was great and just how badly they had to see it. So Tony just nodded and they bought some popcorn and went inside.

"I can't wait; I've wanted to see this!"

Tony smiled at how happy Loki seemed, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. "You know what's great about movie theatres?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow in Loki's direction.

"Besides the obvious? What?"

Tony leaned in and kissed Loki's cheek, "We can practically get away with murder."

Loki jerked his head away and blushed, "I'd rather watch the movie Stark."

Tony pouted, "Back to that are we? Can we at _least_ hold hands?"

Loki, even though it was dark, could see Tony's pout. He sighed and nodded, "_Only_ if you pay attention to the movie."

Tony nodded, "No problem, so what's it called again?"

Loki shot him a look, "You bought the tickets."

Tony shrugged, "I was too busy watching you talk about it to remember."

Loki cleared his throat, "Les Miserables."

"Ah, right."

Tony took that as his cue to grab Loki's hand, for the previews had started.

Okay, so Tony was officially drained. If that hadn't been the most emotionally exhausting movie he had ever seen… Damn. "Holy shit." He said as they exited the theatre. Loki looked at him, "What?" Tony stopped, "I don't know what to do with myself."

Loki laughed, "See?"

"See what?"

Loki smiled, "That's when you know it was a great movie."

Tony returned the smirk, "Oh, you mean like when you cried over Valjean's death? Or how about Javert's?"

Loki placed his hand over Tony's mouth, "I swear to god, if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Tony removed Loki's hand, "I shall carry it with me to the death."

Loki smiled, "Good, and thanks Anthony."

Tony looked over at him, "For?"

Loki looked down, "Taking me out like this, it was fun and I needed it. I guess, well, thanks for being there for me. You've done a lot for not knowing me for that long and I'm grateful. No one's ever really bothered to talk to me before like you have; no one ever really wanted Thor's awkward, panic attack having brother and I just-"

Tony cut the raven off by a kiss, "Loki, I like you for you. And all the baggage that comes with."

Loki blushed but smirked, "Good, because there's a hell of a lot of it."

Tony laughed and this time Loki kissed him and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, not really caring who seen because Tony said he liked him. And that was all that mattered. Tony had managed to get Loki to forget the weekends past events, to forget about his father, and to forget about his problems. Tony had let Loki be Loki, and Loki knew that was just what he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another, cute little chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys, once again it means a lot! 3

* * *

"So, afterschool plans? College, work, prostitution?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the last part; they were walking around the park now, which Loki had no objections to this time around. The sun was beginning to set but there was still a good amount of light left. "What makes you think I'd go into prostitution?"

Tony shrugged, "Dunno, I watched a documentary on it a few nights ago."

"And you somehow related _prostitution_ to me?"

Tony laughed, "It's weird, but you fit the bill for being one. Your looks are just like the ones they were saying people look for-"

Loki sighed, "Just shut up Anthony. And no, I can't say that it's on the plan list."

Tony smirked and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder, "I was joking, but seriously. What do you wanna do after you get out of this place?"

Loki shrugged as he kick a stone, "I don't know, what does _anyone_ want to do?"

"You said you wanted to go into writing right?"

Loki nodded, "I did, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well you've got time, don't rush yourself."

Loki looked at Tony, "Thanks Anthony…" No one had ever told him that before, no one tried to comfort him. And here Tony was, just being there for him.

"I go by the saying; I'd rather do nothing, then do something I know I don't love."

Loki smiled, "And what do you love?"

Tony smiled, "Mechanics, science, building things."

Loki nodded, "I guess that makes sense, are you going to take over your father's work?"

Loki would have had to have been blind to miss the irritated look in Tony's eyes, "Yea… Don't really have a choice. That and his work is basically what I want to do, but maybe a different way of going about it. He did leave the whole industry to me. I can't exactly just toss it, people are expecting something from me."

Loki blinked, he never really knew how much Tony had to deal with. "That's a load on your shoulders."

Tony nodded and laughed, "Yea it is."

"Well at least you'll love your job then."

Tony smiled at Loki, "Yeah, but I've still got college to go through. I don't wanna half-ass anything, I want to learn what I can. It's not as if I don't have the money."

"Same here, my college is paid for. Thor is going off of scholarships as am I, but those only go so far."

"Having rich parents helps." Tony winked at him, and Loki laughed in return, "That it does."

"Where are you going next year? Close, or far away?"

Loki stopped walking, why was this question suddenly so hard to answer. It was easy before, he was going far away, away from this place and starting over somewhere new. Right? That was his plan from the beginning, so why now, with Tony here… Did the plan seem to fall apart?

"Hey Loki, you alright?" Tony waved his hand in front the ravens face, for Loki seemed to be elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh… Um, I've been thinking far away. You know, a fresh start somewhere new."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I thought as much. It's nice to able to leave your problems behind."

Loki nodded, "That was the plan."

"Was?"

Loki sighed, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"So I noticed, well, then let's make this a year you won't forget."

Loki blinked, "What do you mean?"

"From what I've gathered, your high school career has sucked _major_ ass. Mine on the other hand has been the opposite. So, let me lead you this year into the true high school experience. Full of laughter, fun, and good memories. Take my hand, and let me lead you to the _true_ best years of your life."

Loki couldn't move as Tony was kneeling in front of him as if this was some kind of marriage proposal. And to top it all off the look Tony was giving him the most sincere face, but with a slight amount of sarcasm added in. Okay, so it was downright hilarious and Loki couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

"I'm being serious here!" Tony said, with laughter mixed in.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, you just look so ridiculous I couldn't help it!" It took Loki a little while to calm down, but when he did Tony stood up. "I mean it Loki, I want to make this year your best one yet."

Loki took a deep breath, "Well, it's been quiet the experience so far."

Tony laughed, "I'll make it even better."

Loki looked up at Tony as the playboy moved closer, "I look forward to it."

Tony smiled and lifted Loki's chin into a deep kiss.

It seemed the weather was in their favor, or rather Loki's. For it started raining just like in Loki's favorite classic movies. And that made the moment perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter and all you got is me explaining myself as to why there isn't one. :/  
But I'll be busy with school work and my ACT retake. I may also have a job interview coming up, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed!

Anyway, I'll have a new chapter my the end of this week, that is my deadline for you guys, I promise!

Also, I wanna hear what you guys would like to happen or maybe just a cute scene or something you guys think would fit in here. I'd like to add your ideas.

But by the end of the week, promise!

3


	14. Chapter 14

They were back at Loki's house now, due to having school tomorrow Tony decided it was best that he head home. "Thanks for taking me out, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Tony nodded, "Sure, you can seat with me at lunch if you want. Bruce and Pepper usually sit with me."

Loki shrugged, "Maybe." He unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car. "Text me when you're home?" Tony nodded, "Sure thing." Loki shut the door and walked to the other side to Tony's window; Tony responded and rolled it down. "What's up?"

Loki looked at him and then looked past him, "N-nothing, I'll see you tomorrow…" Then he quickly made his way inside. Tony, who was slightly confused he looked to where Loki had glanced. At that moment he noticed a red car pull up next to him.

Odin.

He watched as the man gave him a quick glance and then continued to pull in the driveway.

_Well, isn't he a joy? _Tony was hoping for at least a smile or something, it wasn't as if they were complete strangers. When Tony looked back Loki was inside, so he backed out and headed home.

Loki cussed as he closed the door, because of course Odin had to pull up at that exact moment. He didn't want him assuming any more than what he probably was. Loki was about to kiss him too, he thanked god he didn't.

His mother was in the kitchen with Thor getting ready to eat, "Hello brother, feeling better?"

Loki nodded, "I was until just now."

Frigga gave her son a look.

"No, I mean in the parking lot. Dad saw me with Tony, he's home by the way." Loki explained so his mother wouldn't think he was insulting Thor, he took off his jacket and sat down. "What's for dinner?"

Frigga smiled, "Spaghetti, your bother wanted it."

"I guess I can live with that."

She chuckled as she set his plate down. At that moment Odin came into the kitchen, "Hello, I see the food is ready."

Loki watched his mother nod and kissed him, she set his plate for him, and then Thor's. Everyone was sitting down eating when Odin cleared his throat, "So who was that Loki?"

The room when quiet, or wait; only Loki thought it went quiet. "Tony, the one who went with us to homecoming, he was here taking pictures."

"What were you two doing?"

Jesus, were they playing twenty questions!? "We went to the movies."

"What movie?"

"Les Miserables."

"What was it about?"

"French revolution."

Okay, now the table was silent. If it wasn't obvious that Odin was questioning Loki as if he was under investigation, Loki didn't know what was. And he really wanted to die, because he was worried that Odin had seen him at the park or something. He was dead sooner or later if it was true.

"Wasn't it a musical?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded, "Yes, I wish you could have gone to see it mother. You would have loved it."

She smiled, "I'll have to watch it as soon as it comes out." Loki smiled and couldn't shake the feeling that Odin was watching him the entire time.

Tony got home to an empty apartment and took his clothes off and hopped into bed. He wasn't really feelings like a shower, and no matter how great his night had been, he still couldn't get Odin's lovely reaction out of his mind.

"Gah, who cares anyways!?" He picked his phone out and texted Loki; _I had fun tonight, thanks for going with me._

It wasn't very long until his phone went off and Loki texted; _I had fun too, sorry if my dad wasn't there… Well, thanks it was nice. (:_

Tony smiled and texted him back; _You would have kissed me, I know but goodnight Loki. 3_

Tony didn't wait for a response but buried himself and went to sleep under the covers. Leaving Loki awake blushing, and lying on his bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki still hated waking up, even if he felt this day was going to be better than the rest of them. He was going to see Tony, talk to Bruce, eat with his friends and text Natasha, the only thing different was that Tony was going to be there. He guessed that was a good enough reason to get up and get motivated to walk through the concrete halls.

"Brother, will you drive today?" Thor mumbled as he peaked his head in on Loki from the hall.

Loki yawned, "What about after school?"

Thor came in and sat on his bed, "I miss sharing rooms…"

Loki smirked and pulled Thor's hair, "Snap out of it, what about afterschool?"

Thor yawned, "Oh… Um, no more practice, so I'll just tag along where ever you go..."

Loki laughed as Thor's head fell into his lap, "Okay, but if we're going anywhere you need to wake up."

Thor sighed and nodded, "Yeah," Thor leaned in and placed his forehead against Loki's smiling.

"What're you doing?" Loki questioned a blush on his face.

"We used to do this all the time when we were little."

Loki frowned, "So? We're almost graduated now and-"

Thor laughed, "I'm just glad to see your mood has lightened up. Normally you'd kick me out and slam the door."

Loki was about to argue against that, but sighed, "You've got twenty minutes to get ready."

Thor smirked, "Yes my lord."

Loki tossed a pillow at Thor as he excited, and he got himself ready to school.

* * *

"Let me explain, no we did not have sex, yes we went and seen a play/movie. No alcohol, nothing, just two buds hanging out."

Pepper looked over at Tony, deciding if he was lying or not.

"Pep, come on. A little trust would be nice?"

"You really like him don't you?" She asked, completely serious.

Tony nodded, "Definitely, I've never felt this before Pep, and it feels amazing."

She smiled, "I'm glad, just don't get too distracted. Still a few months of this hell left."

Tony smirked, "Yes mother."

She laughed and punched his arm as they walked down the hall to get some breakfast.

* * *

"I really think, since football is over, and I won't be sweaty we should share a room again, just for old time's sake." Thor said, for at least the eighth time that morning.

Loki sighed, "Will you drop it? We're almost grown men."

Thor pouted, "But it's our last year together."

Loki rolled his eyes, "If you'd think for a second, we did get accepted into the same college."

Thor sighed, "I know, but come on, just think about it."

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Fine, I'll think about it. Happy now my overly-needy brother?"

Thor nodded with a big smile.

"Thor!"

They two brothers looked over to see Jane coming at them.

"I'll catch you in computers." Loki said, giving them some alone time. He hadn't actually talked to Jane, but he wasn't in the mood today. He wanted to find Tony.

He headed to the cafeteria, getting a muffin and a juice, which followed a rather loud shout of his name. He looked over his shoulder to see Tony waving at him, and rather enthusiastically. Smiling Loki maneuvered over to where Tony and Pepper were sitting.

"Morning lovely." Tony said eyeing up Loki who was in a basic pair of black jeans, converse and a green V-neck. Loki smirked, "I don't think we've been over the fact that I despise mornings."

Tony laughed, "Well, you and Potts here will have lots to talk about."

Loki smirked and Pepper laughed, "Good to know someone else doesn't understand the point in waking up at six in the morning."

Loki nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

"So Loki, about what you would have done last night if you father hadn't pulled in?"

Loki practically choked on his juice and Pepper glared at him, clearly thinking Tony had been lying the whole time.

Tony did nothing but laugh at the two of them, luckily for him the bell rang so he got off clean. "I'll see you in class Pep and _you_ at lunch." He pointed at Loki with a seductive look on his face.

Once he was gone Loki get out a breath, and Pepper smirked, "He's such an idiot."

Loki nodded, "I don't know if he's making this the _best_ year, or just the most amusing one…"

* * *

Lunch came relatively fast for Loki, which he was happy about. Math was killing him and lunch was a nice way of winding down after. That, and Tony would be there of course; most likely causing Loki more emotional distress. Tony seemed to be in some sort of joker-type mood today. He had gotten his lunch, and was looking around for Tony, but Bruce bumped him with his shoulder, "Come on, our table is this way."

Loki nodded and followed him over; they sat by the window, which was nice. Pepper was there but Tony was nowhere.

"Playboy is finishing up some work in the shop room, he'll be out soon. " Pepper said smirking as she ate her salad.

Loki laughed and nodded, "I see. How's your day going?" He asked sitting across from her and next to Bruce.

"Eh, got a ten page research paper assigned today, kills."

Loki laughed, "English not your best subject?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine at it, and I just have a really bad procrastination problem."

"Her senioritis just kicked in." Bruce added smiling at Pepper who gave him a little kick under the table.

"IT. IS. DONE!"

Everyone at the table jumped and Tony came running and slammed into the table. He was a mess, oil and sweat covered him, and he still had his goggles on.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Finished the AI?" Bruce asked, clearly interested.

Tony nodded running a hand through his hair, "Yes! Just a few little tweaks and it's done!"

"Congrats, Tony. You've been working hard."

Tony nodded, "I know, it better get me the A I'm asking for." He leaned in and quickly kissed Loki on the cheek, "Now besides _my_ obvious achievement, how's your day been?"

Loki blushed, hoping no one was actually paying much attention to what just happened, "L-Like every other one so far, tests this week."

Tony nodded stealing a fry from Loki, "What classes?"

"Math and science," Loki sighed dreading the current tests.

"Want some _help_ with those? I'm free this week."

Loki caught the extra vibe he was throwing in there, and smirked, "I would love for you to _help_ me."

Tony smiled, "Good, now excuse me, I've got a few more tweaks to make, meet me in the parking lot?"

Loki nodded, quickly pecking Tony back, "Sure, but I want to see your invention, so I'll come to you first."

Tony nodded and got up, "Sounds like a plan, I'll be seeing _you_ in physical-ed." He pointed at Pepper and simply waved at Bruce.

Pepper shook her head, "You've got your hands full."

Loki smirked, "Yeah."

The bell rang and the two of them got up, Loki was the last to stand but before he did, he made eye contact with someone right across from him. And the person happened to have one hell of a smirk on his face.

Loki's heart went cold when he noticed it was Fandral.


End file.
